Dragonets
Dragonets are young dragons, much like children and teenagers are to humans. The dragonets of destiny are perhaps the most famous. Dragons are considered biological adults at the age of seven, but aren't usually considered social adults until around eight to ten years, as seen in The Dark Secret. Therefore, the dragonets of the prophecy would be considered adolescents, as it mentions in The Dragonet Prophecy that they are six years old. Dragonets one year of age are capable of speaking and voicing opinions, with Anemone being an example, which suggests that dragonets begin aging quickly, then their aging process gradually slows down. Meanwhile when in the egg they can understand voices, or the dragons who hatched them, like Darkstalker who "knew' who his mother was without hatching, or Moon who asked for "Mommy" a few hours after she hatched. According to the guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny and Blister, dragonets don't know what's best for them, similar to what some adults may say about children or teens, so dragons might not be completely mentally mature until they are adults. It is unknown when dragonets learn to fly, but dragonets as young as one year have been shown flying, like Anemone. In the Hidden Kingdom, ''when Glory got captured by the NightWings, Glory doubts Kinkajou's flight abilities (even though she was three). This might suggest that the speed at which dragons learn to fly is likely to differ per dragonet or tribe. In ''Escaping Peril, it is mentioned that SkyWing dragonets learn to fly very quickly compared to other tribes, a few weeks after hatching, partly because they have an entire room dedicated to dragonets learning to fly and they are famous for their flying abilities. In Escaping Peril, SkyWing dragonets are shown to muddle up words and negatives, such as mistaking the word "imposter" with "opossum," similar to a toddler learning to speak. Other tribe's dragonets do this as well. How Age Affects Dragons Dragons, as confirmed by Tui, live to be around 150 years old if they aren't killed by an outside source. Generally, older dragons appear to be larger than younger dragons. It also seems that a dragon's horns may indicate the dragon's age, as Clay was able to tell around how old Peril was by her horns. Teeth also appears to be an indication- whether they are sharp and white (not blood-stained), or blunt and dull. It is possible that a dragon's scales may dull as they age or start to appear more washed-out, such as Osprey's. Dragons seem to age their whole lives, and they can grow continuously up until the day they die, meaning that the biggest dragon would most likely be the oldest dragon. Currently, the oldest known dragon is Darkstalker, at over 2,000 years old. However, this is due to his animus spell to make himself immortal. Notable Dragonets The Dragonets of Destiny are as follows: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Starflight, who were prophesied by a NightWing named Morrowseer to save Pyrrhia from the war between the three rival SandWing queens, Blister, Blaze, and Burn. The False Dragonets: Ochre, Squid, Flame, Viper, and Fatespeaker, who are "The Backup Plan" from the Talons of Peace, Nautilus, and Morrowseer in particular. Their purpose is to replace the actual dragonets of destiny if anything fails. Viper is deceased. There are also Clay's siblings, who are introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy: Reed, Marsh, Sora, Umber, Pheasant, and Crane. And from The Lost Heir, Tsunami's younger sisters, Anemone and Auklet. In The Hidden Kingdom, a three-year-old RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou is found when Glory is captured and knocked-out by the NightWings. She later escaped with Glory and was part of her team with Jambu, Mangrove and Tamarin while she fought to be queen of the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, there were some NightWing dragonets like Mightyclaws and Mindreader, who Starflight meets and are schooled in the fortress. In The Brightest Night, Sunny encounters Qibli in the Scorpion Den, who is a member of the Outclaws and is later mentioned in Moon Rising and Winter Turning. She also meets a two-year-old dragonet named Ostrich, who is the daughter of Six-Claws. In the epilogue of The Brightest Night, a NightWing dragonet named Moonwatcher is mentioned and makes an appearance in ''Moon Rising'' as a character and a protagonist, along with the other students in the Jade Winglet; Winter, Qibli, Carnelian and Turtle. We are also introduced to some of the other dragonets in Jade Mountain Academy. Peril may also be considered a dragonet, but she is around 8 years old. She is the protagonist of the eighth book, Escaping Peril. Fierceteeth, Starflight's sister, lived with the other dragonets in the Night Kingdom and is therefore probably a dragonet. Sunny thinks Fierceteeth is about nine-years old, but is is unknown whether this is true or not. Dragonet Growth Dragonets age rapidly during their first years. They would then slow down after this growth spurt, explaining why Anemone can form and voice opinions. Furthermore, Sunny had confirmed so, mentioning that dragons grow quickly through the first few years of their life. The three SandWing sisters have been fighting for nearly two decades. Blaze is still considered young; some dragons, one explained in The Hidden Kingdom, had reached over a hundred years old. In The Brightest Night, it is mentioned that a dragonet grows quickly during his/her first seven years then grows a little more each year, explaining why older dragons such as Burn, Morrowseer, and Grandeur are very large. Some SandWings that are two years old may not have a fully formed tail barb, as shown with Ostrich. Tui has also confirmed that dragon horns are not fully formed until adult age. Another way that was used to determine a dragon's age was how white their teeth were. Links To Related Information Click here to see information of dragon eggs. Click here to read about dragons of special powers. Gallery Nightwingz.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Icewingz.png|A typical IceWing by Joy Ang Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang Seawing Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing. Art by Joy Ang Dragon.png|A typical SkyWing. Art by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang Sandwing.png|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang Sunny.png|A typical SandWing Dragonets.jpg|Starflight, Glory, and Tsunami. Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png Wings of Firewha.png|The Dragonets of Destiny, art by RhynoBullraq WOFMC.jpg Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg|Clay, a MudWing dragonet. Art by Joy Ang TTS.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing dragonet. Art by Joy Ang HK.jpg|Glory, a RainWing dragonet. Art by Joy Ang StarFlight.png|Starflight, a NightWing dragonet. Art by RhynoBullraq Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png|Dragonets of Destiny. Untitled drawing by oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png The SkyWing Arena.jpg|Clay and Peril. The dragonets by dj red-d67ujtl.jpg Opposites attract2.png Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Flame by Blizzard of the ice wing Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg|by Skyfrost Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet, a SeaWing dragonet. AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone, a SeaWing dragonet. KawaiiAuklet.png|Auklet Squid.jpg|Squid, a SeaWing dragonet Sunny.jpeg|Sunny, a SandWing dragonet Fatespeaker.jpg|Art by Cloudfury Under the Moonlight.png|The Dragonets of Destiny Fatespeaker trace 2014.png|Fatespeaker, a NightWing Dragonet, By QueenClam WOF Hatchling Base.png|''Hatchling Base'' Definitely a bad drawing, drew it 2 years ago :P.jpg I don't own this but it's awesome! :D.jpeg|I DONT OWN THIS IMG_4701.JPG|By Queen NightFyre Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:All Tribe History